Prom?
by zerohero4376
Summary: Modern AU. A stupid game led to the night of their lives. When it was over, life went back to normal, or did it? How will Eponine and Enjolras make it when all the odds are against them.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Of course, his stupid friends made him play that game, "Zap". It was ridiculous. Grantaire wrote a name on his palm, and told him that if he looked at the name before lunch, he would have to ask the person to junior prom. There was one more hour to lunch, and sadly, Enjolras needed to know the name on his hand. The curiosity was eating him alive. One little peak.

_Eponine_

Eponine? That is who his friends wanted him to ask to prom? She loved Marius. Where they kidding.

He just happened not to notice Combeferre and Jehan approach him from behind.

"So who you asking to prom?" Jehan asked, almost giving him a heart-attack.

"What?"

"You looked at your hand. It's not lunch yet."

"Um...I..."

Combeferre grabbed his wrist and flicked his palm toward his friends.

"Eponine." They said in unision.

"Do I have to go through with this? She is Marius' puppy. Do I really have to ask her to prom?"

"YES"

"Grantaire will be so excited..."

"I wonder what she'll say..."

"I wonder how he'll ask.."

Enjolras drifted to and through his last class before lunch, dreading what his friends will say.

"You looked!" Grantaire stated with a smirk.

"Eponine? Really?" Enjolras asked.

"You two would be cute together."

"But she is a sophmore."

"So?"

"I can't ask her."

"Why not?"

"Because...because..."

"Ha! You have to ask her. You have till this Friday."

"But-"

"Nope, I gave you 3 days, no more."

Turning to address the mass of Les Amis,"3 days?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Fine, you win."

With that, lunch resumed.

Eponine was an art student. There was no doubting that. Her pain was so vividly expressed on the page. She was also good at writing, but art was her passion.

Let's get one thing straight: she didn't love Marius. She followed him around since he was the only one nice to her. She was shy, and had a hard time making friends. She didn't stare at him longingly or anything like that. In fact, she set him up with Cosette, and he still hasn't told any of his "friends" yet.

Honestly, Marius was to innocent and sweet to Eponine. He grew up rich, stayed rich, and never had much trouble with anything. Guys, and girls for that matter, who were like that pissed her off. Why did she get nothing when they got everything?

She had 2 more years in this hell hole they called school. Only a month left to junior prom, which she was not going to, and then she would have only a year left. So close to the end...


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Eponine!"

_Great, who wants to mock me now?_

She turned to see one of Marius' friends. What was his name? She thought it was Enjolras, but she wasn't certain.

"Hey."

"So, I was wondering if you were going to prom."

_What? I don't even know your name you perv. Why are you asking me for my plans?_

"I have to go."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Do you want to go to prom with me?"

"I don't know your name, let alone said 5 words to you since we met. Sure, your Marius' friend, but still. I got to go."

She turned and sprinted as fast as she could. How strange. She surely thought she had felt something when talking to the strange boy.

_Oh well._

**Sitting at the Cafe After School**

"Why do you look so blue Enjolras?" Joly asked.

"Did you ask Eponine yet?" Combeferre teased.

"What does anything have to do with Eponine?" Marius interjected.

The entire group turned to him. They didn't notice that he was not at lunch, or with Courfeyrac and Bossuet during their free period.

"Enjolras has to ask Eponine to junior prom since he lost at Zap", Jehan whispered to Marius.

"Why would you do that to her?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" Grantaire interjected.

"She has a really bad home life. And she can't even afford to go to our school. She is there by a scholarship for art. And you are all tools for playing with her. I see the bruises she comes to school with. I ask and pester, but nothing works. You would use her for some stupid game?! How dare you. Like her parents don't use her enough."

With that, Marius stormed off.

"I...I didn't know...I" Grantaire whispered, afraid that Maruis would return to take his head.

Enjolras felt like an idiot. He says he helps the poor and stuff like that on his college applications, but there is a real girl suffering in front of him, and he let it slip.

Maybe that is why she is quiet. Maybe that is why she acts nonexistent. Maybe that is why she never sits with them at lunch, if she even comes to the cafeteria. He felt awful, and so did the rest of the Amis, since everyone left the Cafe shortly after Marius.

_Le SMS_

_Me: Marius, listen. I didn't know about Eponine._

_Marius: Stop it. I don't want to hear this E._

_Me: Please, why don't you bring Eponine to lunch tomorrow?_

_Marius: Can't, I'm meeting with a teacher, and she doesn't want pity E._

_Me: OK_

Eponine stood just outside her family's crummy apartment. She had a curfew, and she had about 5 more minutes until it was broken. She sigh and opened the door.

Her mother lay on the couch, her father no where to be found. He was probably out with his gang.

"Come here" her mother yelled.

"Yes?"

"I need you to go get me a drink."

"Ok, what do you want"

"Lemon water with ice."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Her mother wasn't actually that bad. Her relationship with her wasn't great, though. Her mother never stood up for her, ever. She was too scared herself. But her mom was kind to her. She would take care of her until she got sick. Now Eponine took care of her.

"Here."

"Thanks sweetheart."

"I got asked to prom today."

Her mother' eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. I wasn't going to go-"

"You have too!"

"But, I can't afford a dress-"

"I have an old one that I can fix up and make new"

"Mom, no-"

"You are going! How many time will I get to dress you up before I die? Let me just do it once."

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Her mother got up and ran into her room like a child. Returning only to measure Eponine and run into her room again. Eponine heard the sewing machine going in the other room.

"Great, just great."

She approached Enjolras the next morning before school.

"Hey, listen-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes I'll go to prom with you."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"But I thought you liked Marius."

"Ok, no. I don't like him, not like that anyway. Besided, he has a girlfriend-"

"He does?"

"Yeah, Cosette. They've been dating for like 6 months."

"Really?"

"Didn't Marius tell you?"

"I thought he had something for you, to be honest."

"Well, I am his delivery girl, so yeah. I should go-"

"Do you want to sit with me and a couple of friends at lunch?"

"Sure."

"Ok. See you at lunch."

She turned and was off again.

**At Lunch**

"Hey Eponine."

"Hi Grantaire."

"The girl knows my name."

"Nice man."

"So, has Enjolras asked you yet?"

"Asked me what?"

"Oh, um nothing."

"Oh too bad...I might just have to cancel our date if he is keeping secrets."

"Date?"

"Yeah, he is taking me to prom."

"Really? You said yes."

"Why not? Who else is gonna ask me?"

"We thought you and Marius had a thing."

"Marius has a girlfriend."

"I know that. It's Eponine."

"No, her name is Cosette. She moved here last year. He's been in love ever since," she said in her best Marius voice.

That got the entire group in laughter. She grinned, proud of her humor.

"Hey Enjolras."

"Hey."

"We heard about your prom date."

"Yeah," he said, turning to sit next to Eponine. Bahorel happily pushed Joly off his seat so that the two could sit next to each other.

"I got Rose to say yes to prom",Coufeyrac announced. He recieved many pats on the back for the comment.

"Yeah, she was really happy when I asked. It should be a good night."


	3. Chapter 2

Eponine had 1 more hour until she was suppose to meet Enjolras at the school. Her mom had made the perfect dress for her. It was red with a black sheer belt. The dress had 1 think sleeve that hung off her shoulder, but the rest of the dress was skin tight. She would be lying if she said she didn't love the dress. Now she sat on a n uncomfortable chair as her mom did her hair and makeup.

After hours of sitting, Eponine looked at herself in the mirror. Her mom and given her smokey eyes and blood red lips, the same color as her dress. She hair was pulled back from her face and fell like waves down her back. She looked lovely.

Her mom had found a pair of of black heels, making her leg, which was exposed due to a long slit in the dress that went from her heel to her upper thigh.

"You look beautiful", her mother whispered in her ear.

"Thank you."

Enjolras approached the address Marius gave him. Apparently this trashy place is where Eponine lived. 2 knocks at the door. Within second a you girl opened the door.

"Hello, is Eponine here?"

She left and after about a minute, a sickly looking woman came to the door.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Eponine's prom date. My name is Enjolras-"

"You are Eponine's date? You came to pick her up? Oh good! We can take pictures! EPONINE!"

"What mom?" Eponine came out from a room up the stairs. She looked beautiful, out of place in the apartment.

She walked down the stairs, attempting to find something in her purse. When she finally found what she was looking for, she looked up towards Enjolras.

Her face went from shock to anger to horror.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up."

"But we planned to meet at school."

"I felt like being a gentleman, excuse me."

"Alright you two, stand next to each other."

With a fake smile, he felt several flashes of the camera.

_How could we not know about this? Sure she wasn't rich, but was she really this poor. How could EVERYONE be so blind? She really needs help, her family needs help-_

A seemingly drunk man burst though the door. Enjolras felt Eponine tense.

"What is going on?" the drunk man slurred.

"Eponine is going to prom."

"Since when? We don't have the money."

"I found some."

She isn't going."

"She is."

The two adults argue for some time. Throughout the fight, Eponine was actually shaking.

"Eponine", he whispered in her ear,"Are you ok?"

"Get out of that dress, NOW!" the man yellled at the trembling girl.

"Yes papa."

He was her dad! Why did he not want her to go to prom?

"Sir", he heard himself say,"I bought Eponine's ticket. I _want _to go with her. She said yes to going with me 3 weeks ago, and I plan to go with, even if you make her go in sweatpants."

Eponine looked at him with anger. She mouthed for him to shut up, but really? She was just going to let her dad throw her around like that.

"Get out of my face."

"Yes papa."

She dragged Enjolras out the door.

"What the hellwas that?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna pay for that later." The anger in her eye slowly developed into horror.

"Let's go, that way we can leave early. He would do worst if I get home late" He help her get into his car and off to prom they went.


	4. Chapter 3

Sure you could say prom was fun. Enjolras and Eponine showed up around 8. By then most of the Amis had shown up. Grantaire had a flask, Coufeyrac had a girl on his arm, Joly was wiping his hands with hand sanitizer and Marius had his arm wrapped around Cosette.

"Enjolras! About time you showed up!"

"Hey Grantaire."

"I thought you were bringing Eponine with you." Everyone looked at his date with curiosity on their face.

"I am Eponine."

"Oh, um...you look great. Had I know you'd look like that, _I _would have asked you."

"Hey Eponine", Marius greeted her.

"So the secret is out?"

"Yep! Me and Cosette are so happy." The blonde girl gave him a nod. "Thanks for setting us up."

All the Amis turned to her as Marius led his date to the dance floor for a slow song.

"You set them up?" Joly asked.

"Yeah, Cosette is in my English class, and she is everything Marius is looking for. I set them up like 5 months ago."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"They wanted to keep it a secret."

Grantaire made a witty comment, but Eponine didn't hear it. Someone was whispering in her ear.

"Wanna dance?"

"It's about time you asked!" She pulled her date away from her friends, who stared after them in amazement.

The slow song was still playing, so Enjolras pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. Her arms had snaked around is neck, her head rested on his chest. They rocked back and forth until the song ended, but they did not pull away. Enjolras felt safe, warm and Eponine felt like she belonged there. Maybe the night wouldn't be that bad.

After hours of dancing, it was midnight. Prom was over. It couldn't be over though, it just started. This magical night with Eponine could not end, not yet.

Everyone evacuated the gym, slowly finding their way to their cars. One both Eponine and Enjolras were safely in the car, Enjolras did something he thought he never would do, he kissed her. And she kissed back.

It was...it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Before he knew it, he he was pulling her onto his lap. After what felt like hours of bliss, she pulled away.

"I have to go home."

"ok."

She went back to her seat, and he drove out of a half empty parking lot. He was about to say something when they turned onto her street.

"Can we do this again sometime?" he asked.

"I'd really like that." She gave him a smile before making her exit.

"Here is my number", he scribbled the 10 digits of his cell onto a scrap piece of paper.

"I'll call you." She gave him a wink and shut his car door.

"See you on Monday!"

She waved before walking into the building, looking just as great as she had when he picked her up.

_Combeferre: So, you gonna c Ep again?_

_Me: What?_

_Combeferre: We all saw u 2 prom. U made if official yet?_

_Me: Made what official?_

_Combeferre: U r going out._

_Me: No, it was just prom._

_Combeferre: And it took u 4evr 2 leave the parkinglot ;)_

_Me: Shut up._

**Monday at School**

Eponine was running towards him.

Before she was infront of him, he heard her say,"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

"What about it?"

She looked around, making sure they were alone. "I like hanging with you Enjolras, but I don't want the Amis finding out."

"Why?"

"The same reason Marius didn't let you guys know about Cosette or Grantaire about Maria."

"Who is Maria?"

"Grantaire's ex-girlfriend."

"I didn't know he had an ex, let alone a girlfriend."

"They went for like 2 months in the beginning of the year, but she broke up with him because he cared more about his alcohol than her."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, and take Jehan's relationship with Anne. It was like the entire group was dating Anne."

"Well, half of them were sleeping with her."

"Not the point. Boy/Girl relationships with guys from the Amis don't end well, especially if the rest of them know about it."

"Ok, I can keep a secret."

"Good, you busy Friday?"

"I don't think so-"

"Now you are." She gave him a smirk, and off she went to class.


	5. Chapter 4

**At Lunch**

Enjolras sat next to Marius and Coufeyrac. Not looking up, he already knew Eponine had come and sat at the table.

"Hey 'Ponine."

"Hey Grantaire."

Whispering loudly, "I heard you got Enjolras in bed after prom."

He heard Eponine giggle. "Why of course Grantaire. Maybe next time you could join us."

With that, the table irrupted in laughter.

"But seriously, you guys, Enjolras and I are only friends. Just cause we went to prom together doesn't mean anything."

_But it does._

"So you can all shut up, or I'll have to go get Maria."

Grantaire stopped laughing.

"How did you know."

"The girl is in my art class, she drew portraits of you and hearts for weeks, it wasn't hard to figure out."

"Oh-"

"And then all her painting became dark, depressing."

"Who is Maria?" Jehan asked.

"She is no one!" Grantaire snapped.

"She is Grantaire's ex." Eponine said, with a look of satisfaction.

"What?"

"Yes, Maria and I went out for a couple weeks."

Eponine coughed, "4 months" and coughed some more.

"4 MONTHS?!"

"I-"

"And why don't you tell them why she was mad at you?"

"No"

"Eponine, why?"

"They did it when he was overly drunk, and instead of moaning her name, he said the name of his favorite drink, Vodka."

"SHUT UP EPONINE!" Grantaire yelled. She flinched and before anyone saw him, Enjolras was pushing Grantaire against the wall.

"Grantaire, I think you should step away before you do something stupid."

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

"Not until you swear you won't hurt Eponine."

"I wasn't gonna hurt her."

"Then why are you hands balled into fists and you wind up to punch."

"I wasn't gonna touch her."

Enjolras dropped Grantaire and he scurried off.

"Fuck you!" Grantaire screamed before he left.

"What the hell Enjolras?"

He sat where Grantaire just left, and he felt Eponine grab his hand to know, like a silent thank you.

"Are you gonna tell us what that was about?" All the Amis had the same questions, like "What was that?" or "What is wrong with you?" but no one noticed the hand-like bruise on Eponine's neck.

"Eponine, what happend?"

"Nothing."

Everyone stopped talking, but Enjolras didn't care.

"No, Eponine, who did that?"

"Nothing Enjolras. Stop it."

"No, did your father do that to you?"

He had pushed over the line. Eponine got up, and left the lunchroom. Marius following her.

"Enjolras, tell us what we are missing." Combeferre was asking.

"Well, before prom her mom was all excited that I surprised her and picked her up. We started talking pictures when her father came in, drunk, like more than Grantaire drunk, and started yelling at her. Eponine was so scare..."

"And you returned her home?"

"What was I suppose to do? My parents would have flipped if I brought her home, and she would run home if I left her at a hotel. I didn't have a choice!"

The rest of lunch was really quiet. Most would say too quiet.

"Eponine!"

She turned to find Marius.

"Marius."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You can lie to the rest of them as much as you want, but don't you dare lie to me Eponine."

"Fine, you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"I don't belong here. I never have. Prom just proved that." Gesturing the to bruise on her neck, "This proves that I don't belong here. I can handle myself. The rest of the student body wouldn't last a day in my life, so stop acting like you understand, cause you don't!"

She stormed off. Great, she just blew up at her best friend. Well, good thing that the Art Institutes accepted her application and asked if she would join early, and the school would give her the high school diploma. Only one more week to accept the offer. She'd move across the country for art and she'd never turn back. Well, she wouldn't have until Enjolras came along.

_Great, a guy is gonna keep you from success. Keep you here in this hell_****_hole._

**Friday After School**

"Ready to go?"

Enjolras was taking Eponine to the movies for their 1st date. She was extremely excited by the idea and look forward to it all week.

"Of course!"

She jumped into the passenger side. The week had been really tense. Marius and Cosette haven't said a word to her since she blew up at her friend. Grantaire stayed home sick for most of the week, and she just sat there at lunch, listening to the others speak, but never speaking herself.

"So I thought we should go see the movie 'Les Miserables', but it's your pick."

"That sounds good."

"Ok."

They get into the theater, and within seconds, they are making out. Who initiated the kiss, but both were kissing now. 2/3 of the movie passed. They pulled apart as a little blond boy appeared on the screen, singing about the end of the day.

The last part of the movie was about a boy and his female friend (who loved the boy) and the love of the boy's life. Also there was a revolution. In the end, the female friend dies without a happy ending. The revolution was lost, and only 2 made it out alive, the boy and his future father-in-law. Every now and then he would look at Eponine. When the song 'On My Own' came on, he could swear he saw tears in her eyes.

The movie ended, and there they were, making out in the back of his car. This was going to be and intresting relationship.


	6. Chapter 5

Enjolras and Eponine's relationship blossomed throughout the weeks, and yet no one noticed how they would gravitate towards each other. Eponine really enjoyed spending time with Enjolras.

He took up most of her weekend and she was fine with it.

Her mom got better, and her father appeared to get better with her. It was a month of bliss.

Then it was time to make the desion. She asked for an extension till June about the college, so now she had to ask Enjolras.

They were at the cafe on another date.

"Enjolras."

"Yeah 'Ponine?"

"I need to talk to you."

He looked worried, but Eponine just had to tell him.

"I got accepted to the Arts Institutes-"

"That's great Eponine!"

"I'm not done. They said I could have a full ride, but only I go early. I'd miss senior year, and probably most of next year."

"Oh."

"But they said we could discuss terms and stuff. I just want you to know that you are the only thing keeping me here."

"Eponine, I can't be the _only _thing keeping you here."

"Well, Marius and Cosette aren't talking to me anymore, the Amis are scared of me, and my siblings refuse to let me not go if they are the only reason I'm staying."

"Well-"

"Oh my, I'm late. Tell me your answer tomorrow, kay?"

"Kay."

"Bye"

And she was out the door.

Eponine was home sick the next day. This really concerned Enjolras, but he couldn't reach her.

At lunch, everone noticed Enjolras' crummy mood.

"What's wrong Enjolras?"

"Is it Eponine?"

"She got an early acceotance to the Art Institues. She would leave halfway through senior year."

"That's great for her."

"She said that since the rest of you are mad at her, I'm the only one she'd even think about staying here for."

That shut everyone up.

"She think we are mad at her?" Coufeyrac asked, being the 1st to speak in the group.

"You can't blame her. Since the inccident with Grataire, she though you guys were upset at her since she isn't an Ami and you would pick Grantaire over her."

"But Grantaire was out of line."

"But she still thought we'd oick our friend over her."

"Well, she actually helped me. Me and Maria got ack together last week all because of her. I;ve limited my drinking. Eponine saved me." Grantaire spoke, shocking everyone.

"She and Marius had a big fight too."

As if he called him, Marius approached the table with Coestte.

"Speak of the devil."

"Did you hear about Eponine?"

"No, what happened?"

"She got an early acceptance to the Art Institutes."

"Oh cool."

"But she would leave next year."

"What?"

"And the only one that can keep her here is Enjolras."

"Why Enjolras?"

"Cause his the only Ami that isn't 'fighting' with her."

"Or she has feeling for him."

"No, she loves Marius."

_No, she doesn't._

"Guys, stop. We have figure out what to do about Eponine."

"Why?"

"Because she is our friend-"

"No, she is _my _friend. Marius, you haven't talked to her for a month. Grantaire, if she is at lunch, you walk away. None of you talk to her when she is here. Why would I make her stay? He parent hit her, her mom is sick, her siblings want what's best for her, so they won't let her stay. Why would I let her stay?"

"Enjolras-"

"No. Shut up Marius. Did you know her mom was sick? Dying? Do you even know where she lives? She lives in a trashy apartment that looks as though no one cleans it! But that is a lie, because Eponine cleans it when she isn't taking care of her mom or siblings, make sure her father doesn't get _so _drunk he hurts himself, and that her family has 2 meals a day. Did anyone notice that she doesn't eat at lunch? Did you notice the fear in her eyes when Grantaire yelled at her. She looked like she was staring into the face of death. When are any of you going to realize the dark bruises that cover her everywhere? When are you realy gonna be her friend?!"

With that he left.

"So..."

"I didn't know anything about her mom."

"I didn't think anyone knew about Eponine."

"We were wrong, Enjolras had her back when the rest of us let her fall."

Everyone just sat there at lunch.

"Eponine!"

"Yeah Enjolras?"

"I made my decision."

"What?"

"I want you to go to college."

"But-"

"No, I realize that if I love you that I want what is best for you, And I won't take no for an answer-"

"Enjolras! I already got what I wanted. They will let me complete Junior year, then I'm gone."

"That's great."

"But, but instead of going to the closest one, they need me to go out to New York."

He enveloped her into a hug.

"That is great Eponine", he whispered in her ear.

"But, I'll be leaving them."

"They can come with you. If it makes you feel better, I already sent out applications to several school in and around New York."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Loving me."

"Thank you for letting me."

Their relationship grew strong, and no one paid enough attention to them to notice.

The Amis had tried to reach out to Eponine, but she did not want their sympathy. They tried to fix the large divide between them, but it might never heal.

Enjolras and Eponine started to eat lunch in the art room, and he surprisingly liked it better than eating with his friends.

But school was almost over and Eponine made Enjolras suck it up. they went to sit with the guys on monday.

"Eponine! Enjolras!"

"Hey guys."

"Eponine."

"Yes Grantaire?"

"I'm sorry about blowing up at you. Because of you, I got back with Maria, and am almost sober!"

"Glad to hear it Grantaire." She gave him a hug and a nice kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you guys."

"We missed you."

They happily chatted throughout lunch, just as it had been before prom. It was great, and Enjolras couldn't lies, he missed his friends.

No one saw the dark haired grimm figure standing in the doorway, staring at Eponine.


	7. Chapter 6

Enjolras was walking through the park with Eponine. It was a clear night, and a light breeze blew threw the air. Enjolras' sweatshirt draped over Eponine's shoulders. They paced around the path, only to find themselves on a bench making out.

"Enjolras."

"Eponine."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After several minutes of ecstasy, Enjolras cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I dropped my phone."

"Ok, let's go find it."

After walking back the way they came.

"Let's spilt up to go find it."

"Ok, you go that way and I'll go this way."

After several minutes of searching for Enjolras' phone, she ffelt someone staring at her. She looked around, and her eyes caught a dark figure approaching her.

"Enjolras?"

No answer.

"Hello? Who is there?"

The dark figure was moving forward.

"Stop." When it didn't she screamed. "ENJOLRAS!"

"Stop screamin' you bitch**."**

The figure was next to her, whispering in her ear, arms wrapped around her.

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

"No." It pushed her to the ground. Eponine tried to crawl away, but it grabbed her ankle and yanked her back.

"Get off of me! ENJOLRAS!"

"I told you to stop screaming."

"ENJOLRAS!"

"Well, now I have no choice." She went cold as she felt her skirt be risen. She screamed and screamed, but no one came.

_Where is Enjolras? You need him..._

Her screams were silenced by a slap to the face.

"I don't need permission you know."

Her mouth was covered by it's hand as it took her innocence. It was gone, never to return.

She felt the salty tears drip down her cheeks.

Then she heard a shout, the the figure on top of her was lifted. She thought she heard the sounds of bones cracking, but there was a buzzing in her ears and she couldn't be sure.

"Eponine."

"Enjolras?"

Her date scooped her up into his arms.

"I am so sorry-"

"Why? You didn't do anything. I should have ran, but...but..."

"Sh...Everything is ok now."

They rocked together for some time. Finally, he got up and carried her to his car.

No one spoke of that night in the park. It had damaged Enjolras and Eponine's relationship though. They saw each other less and stopped being so open with each other.

Truth is, Eponine couldn't bear it if Enjolras started looking at her different. It would kill her.

It was early July and Eponine hadn't seen any of the Amis for weeks. It was about time to see Enjolras again.

There was a knock at his door. He had moved from his parents house last week due to the constant arguments and fighting. Only one person knew he lived here.

He opened the door the find Eponine. He enveloped her in a hug the second he saw her. He missed her so much.

"Enjolras."

"Yes Eponine?"

"Can we just forget about what happened?"

"If it makes you happy, then sure."

"I just really missed you and...and..."

She was cut off by the lips smashing against her face. God, she had really missed him.

The kissed became deeper, darker. Before she knew it, Eponine's top was somewhere on the grounds along with Enjolras' belt. They moved into the bedroom. Enjolras pushed Eponine onto the bed, breaking their kiss. When the kiss continued, most of their cloths lay discarded on the floor.

_Eponine was at the barricade. Enjolras stood over the Amis barking orders. Eponine was in boys clothes. Gavroche was with the rest of the Amis. She heard the gunshots. She heard the cannons. She heard the screams of agony from the men. Then she saw her brother fall. Followed by Marius. Enjolras stood at the top of the barricade. She screamed and screamed and no one heard her. She watched as her love fell, and kept faling. She jumped and fell with him._

Eponine awoke with a start and a shriek. The warm body next to her sat up and wrapped it's arms around her.

"Sh, Eponine. Its ok. It was only a bad dream."

"Enjolras."

"Yes sweet Eponie?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiled to herself. Surely she couldn't lose him now, or could she?


	8. Chapter 7

Summer ended too soon for Enjolras' liking. School meant hiding his relationship with Eponine, seeing her and not being allowed to hold her. The summer had been like one from those romance novels Eponine loved. He was going with her to New York City. The New York University had given him a full ride, and he gladly accepted it. Eponine and him were going to move in together. Most of the Amis were attending college in New York. Combeferre and Grantaire were going to Brooklyn College; Joly to New York Medical College; Jehan, Bossuet and Feuillyah to Hunter College; Bahorel and Coufeyrac to Pace University and Marius was going with Cosette to Oregon State University in Oregon. He was the only Amis _not _going to New York.

In September, they walked into their last year, most likely their last year all together.

**First Day at Lunch**

"Hey Eponine!"

"Hello Grantaire."

"Can you believe its the last year?"

"No, not really."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Why not."

Grantaire searched the cafeteria. They were the only two Amis in the room.

"Me, Comebeferre, Coufeyrac, Jehan, Bahorel and Bossuet made a bet when we met you. And I'm gonna loose."

"What was the bet?"

"That you and Enjolras were going to get together."

Eponine stood there in shock.

"I know, I know, but I was drunk when I made the bet, so not my best descision.-"

"Who said me and Enjolras should be together?"

"Um...me, and Combeferre..and thats it."

"Oh, only 3. Is that why you wanted him to ask me to prom?"

"Of course! But sadly, it ddn't end the way I wanted it to. Do you think that maybe you could _act _like you are into Enjolras? If not, I'd be out $100."

"Sure, but only for the bet."

As on cue, Enjolras and Joly walked through the door. Eponine ran to him, lips colliding with his.

"Eponine. What are you doing?"

"Grantaire made a bet, I am fufilling it."

"So we can-"

"Only for like a week, but its a week together with no hiding."

"I'll take it."

"Wooh Eponine."

"You asked Grantaire."

"Thanks, i just won the bet!"

"What bet?"

"That Eponine and Enjolras would end up together."

"Grantaire, we agreed that we would not speak of it until they were together-"

"But they are!"

"What?!"

"Um...yeah."

"Eponine, don't lie."

"Do you want proof?"

She turned to her love once more and connected his lips to hers.

"Guys, no PDA please!"

"Shut up! You are just mad that you lost."

"I wanted them together, I just thought it would never happen."

"Guys, they have been sucking face since we started this conversation, seems suspicious..."

""Shut up."

"But maybe they have been together all along."

"No, we would have known." Turning to the couple sucking face,"We would have known right?"

The two continued in their kiss, not noticing their frinds were speaking to them.

"ENJOLRAS!"

The two jumped apart, both pink in the cheeks.

"Now that you have stopped, we would have known if you too were together right?"

Eponine jumped in," We actually just started going out last week. We didn't want to tell anyone in case it ended badly."

Grantaire and Combeferre extended their hand to the others. "Pay up."

With a multitude of groans, several of the Amis whipped out their wallet and paid the grinning fools who bet on their friends happiness.

"You bet on us?!"

"Well of course."

"But it took you long enough."

Marius appeared to be dragging Cosette to the table.

"Hey guys!"

"'Sup?"

Marius sat next to Eponine, who had not yet let go of Enjolras' hand.

"Hey 'Ponine."

"Marius."

"Why are you hold Enjolras' hand?" he whispered not so quietly.

"Eponine and Enjolras are together."

"What?" He looked at her in shock. He had lost his puppy dog.

"Yep. Its been a week."

_And like 6 months._

"That great." Eponine could tell Marius was either hurt or annoyed, but for the first time, Eponine didn't care.

"Cosette, let's go."

The two got up and left.

"Well, he must be happy for us." Enjolras announced.

"Yeah, what's his deal?"

"He must be angry cause I didn't tell him, or that I'm not is puppy dog anymore."

Enjolras looked at her. Next minute, they were sucking face again.

"For goodness sakes, GET A FUCKING ROOM!**" **Grantaire yelled.

**After School**

"Marius!"

"What do want?"

"I want to know why you are angry at me?"

"Who said I'm angry at you?"

"Because unlike the rest, you seemed upset with me and Enjolras getting together. You seem upset that I'm happy."

"That is not true."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why aren't you happy that Enjolras and I are together?"

"Because...because you two are my best friends and nothing good can come from this."

"That is bs. Happiness can come from this. Or I could go back to Montparnesse..."

"Its just, what if you split up? what if..."

"Me and Enjolras have been together since prom Marius."

"What?"

"We have been together since prom. We hid our relationship from you guys in case it did end bad, but it didn't. We are moving to New York in June. He picked to go to college just so we can be together, just like you and Cosette. The rest of the Amis are following us! Everyone except for you, because you picked Cosette! YOU _picked _her over the rest of us! So you know what? No, I don't give **a **anymore, because Enjolras makes me happy, and he picked me." She stormed off.

_Le SMS_

_Me: We need to talk._

_Enjolras: What Marius?_

_Me: u've been with Eponine since prom._

_Enjolras: What?_

_Me: She told me Enjolras. She also mentioned about NYC._

_Enjolras: Keep ur mouth shut, k?_

_Me: Y?_

_Enjolras: Y did u hide Cosette?_

_Me: Because I was afraid of what every1 would say._

_Enjolras: BS_

_Me: Well, I just wanted something by myself._

_Enjolras: Or did you want a secret with Eponine?_

_Enjolras: Its me and Eponine now. You can have her when I'm gone, until then, get out._

_Me: Wow man, possessive much?_

_Enjolras: You only hurt Eponine. I was the only one there when her dad hit her or her mother's illness got worse. You were with Cosette, so don't even._

_Me: Well didn't I point those things out?_

_Enjolras: BUT YOU DIDN"T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!_

_Enjolras: Did u know about the scholarship? About her ditching senior year?_

_Enjolras: Really Marius? No response?_

"Eponine."

"I don't want to talk to you Marius."

"Eponine please."

"No!"

He chased the little brunette down the hall.

"Eponine!" He grabbed her arms and whipped her around so that she faced him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"What do you want?!"

He kissed her, a kiss that was unlike any he had shared with Cosette. Sadly, the kiss recieved him only a slap.

"Ow Eponine."

"I'm with Enjolras. Don't forget that."

"Eponine, please-"

"No Marius! You have Cosette, I have Enjolras. I'm finally happy with someone. So if something like that happens again, I'll beat you to a pulp, kay?"

And Eponine was off again. God, Marius was in trouble.

_le SMS_

_Enjolras: YOU KISSED EPONINE?_

_Me:..._

_Enjolras: ANSWER ME!_

_Me: yeah..._

_Enjolras: I can't believe you! You betrayed me!_

_Me: Enjolras, Idk what 2 say..._

_Enjolras: I don't want 2 c u. Stay away from me and Eponine._

_Marius: Enjolras_

_..._


	9. Chapter 8

***Author note: sorry about such a large jump, I just am really excited about what is too come. Thanks for all the kind reviews. I really appreciate it. Thanks, and keep on reading :D**

* * *

**At Lunch**

"So he?"

With a nod, Eponine whispered, "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"And what did Enjolras say?"

"He broke up with me."

"He did not."

_No, he didn't. But I still want our relationship a secret, so yeah. We "broke up"._

"He did. He said that he can't look at me without thinking..." A silent tear rolled down her face.

"I'm so sorry Eponine."

"It's not your fault. Besides, I only got 102 more days and off to New York we go."

**After School in Enjolras' Car**

"I told the Amis we broke up."

"Great."

"Are you angry at me for what happened?"

"No, it wasn't you who kissed him."

"Then why are you so distant?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because every time I look at you I see him, _kissing you_."

"Enjolras, I know what might stop that..."

"What?"

"This." She pulled him into a soft kiss. So delicate, so graceful. How could this girl love him? Why? She could have so much better...

As if reading his mind, "Enjolras, I only want you. Marius won't be in New York next year. _You _will. You will be the one loving me and cheering me one. No one else. I love you Enjolras with all my heart and soul."

"I love you Eponine with the passion of a thousand suns."

**May that Year**

"Alright, its prom night next week, and we need to get dates. Enjolras, you need a new woman in your life. You haven't looked at anyone since you left Eponine. If you want her back, say so. As for me, I'll be taking Maria and Chantal-"

"You mean the school slut Chantal?"

"The one." Grantaire muttered with a smile on his face. "And I'll be gettin' lucky with both."

Eponine approached the table, "I don't even want to know what Grantaire was just talking about."

"He told us we had to get date for prom", Bossuet muttered.

"Well, Marius and Cosette are going together, Grantaire is going with whoever he thinks he has a shot with, and the rest of you appear to be dateless", Eponine announced. All the Amis nodded their head. "So you'll just have to be my dates." The shocked look they gave showed nothing but astonishment.

"What? If you guys can't find dates, you'll just have to be mine."

"I actually got a date with Simone", Bahorel announced proudly.

And Feuillyah added,"I'm going with Victoire."

"Jehan is going with Pauline and Combeferre with Anne. That leaves Enjolras and Coufeyrac dateless."

That is when Coufeyrac spoke up. "I'm actually going with Danielle."

The awkward silence filled the room. With a smirk on her face Eponine turned to her lover. "Enjolras."

"Yes dear Eponine."

"Would you go to prom with me as friends?"

"I would love to!"

"Then it is settled, all the Amis have dates to the prom!"


	10. Chapter 9

"Mom! Mom!"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Mom, I'm going to senior prom!"

"That is great sweetheart."

Although her mother's condition was better over the summer, it seemed to get deadly after Christmas Break. With her mom getting worse, her dad got worse too. He was never home, and when he was, he was useless. He had toned down on the beatings since Enjolras had been around, which Eponine was more than grateful for.

"Yeah. Enjolras is my date."

Her mother's weak hand cupped her cheek.

"Well, I have one more dress."

"Mom, no."

"Not my wedding dress, my black engagement dress. I wore it when your father proposed."

"Mom I can't-"

"If you don't wear it, I'll be so crushed-"

"Fine."

"It's over in the dresser."

Eponine walked over to the large dresser and opened it. There stood a silky black dress. Quietly, she slipped it over her outfit. I was just right. Strapless, with a slit on her left leg that led to her upper thigh. Along with the dress was a lovely ruby necklace that she had never seen her mom wear.

"Take it, please."

"Mom, I love it. Thank you." She ran to the bed and hugged her mother tighter than physically possible. They stayed that way all night.

"So, you and Eponine are going to prom together?"

Enjolras and Combeferre sat alone in the library.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Cause you broke up with her."

"And?"

"And I just thought that maybe you two would get together again."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Um..."

"Why not Enjolras?"

"She...she likes someone else."

"What?"

"Yep, she likes someone else."

"Who?"

"She won't tell me."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, physics"

Prom came quicker than it did last year. Enjolras again knocked on the door to find a stunning looking Eponine in a black dress.

"Hey prom date."

"Hey beautiful."

"Azelma is gonna take pictures for mama, if thats ok."

"That would be great."

Many pictures were taken, and again, the two got into Enjolras' car.

"Last year, we were just friends going to prom." She gripped his hand.

"I like what we are this year better."

"Oh, I told Combeferre you liked someone else, which is why we aren't together."

"That is slightly true. I love the Enjolras I know, not the one they do."

"I'm different when hanging with you guys."

"Well, I did see you naked, so"

"Enough said."

They pulled up to the school. Grantaire had his arms wrapped around 2 girls while the other Amis only had 1. Marius was not with them.

"Enjolras! Eponine, you look amazing."

"Thanks Combeferre."

"Hey Eponine."

"Yes Grantaire?"

"Do you want to join us tonight? You look almost as lovely as these two here."

"I'm good, thanks though."

"Your loss."

Prom was more fun than last year. Eponine danced with each Amis, save Marius, but spened most of the night with her date. The clock struck midnight and off to the after party they went. Grantaire's parents were in France for the month, to return in June or July. The two oblivious parents left the drunk home all by himself. Of course he was going to throw a prom after party. Enjolras and Eponine pulled up to the mansion already filled with teens. Eponine had known that many of the Amis were rich, but never did she imagine this, Walking into the large house, they met a grand hallways with a crystaly chandelier.

"Eponine! Enjolras! About time you showed up!"

"Grantaire. This looks like an awesome party."

"Yep. The bedrooms are upstairs, but I don't think you two will need them. Most of the Amis are in the family room. If you'll excuse me, I have 2 hot girls waiting upstairs."

He was off and Eponine followed Enjolras down the hall. He had clearly been here before.

Most of the Amis sat in the family room with their dates. The only missing friends was Marius and Grantaire.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

"Where is Marius?"

"Upstaris with Cosette."

"I feel bad for the girl." Everyone looked at Jehan with either a quizzical look or confusion. "Well, Marius is using her. Do you not see it? He stopped treating her like a woman he loves when, well, after he kissed Eponine."

Everyone turned to the poor girl.

"I...I never loved him. He was a good friend. I..I didn't have many friends...I..I don't want to hurt Cosette"

"Its ok 'Ponine."

"No, it isn't."

"'Ponine-"

"No. I can't ruin another life. Not hers again." She ran to the bathroom, only to be followed by Enjolras.

"Eponine, come here." His arms wrapped around her in a hug.

"Just cause someone loved you does not mean you ruined the other's life."

"But-"

He silenced her with a kiss. She shouldn't feel bad. She didn't do anything. It wasn't her fault Marius fell for her. Enjolras was just angry that his friend had to wait till now.


	11. Chapter 10

The party was awesome, but Eponine left early with Enjolras. However, Eponine did not go home until the morning. She spent the entire night in Enjolras' arms. It was amazing. Nothing like she had ever felt before. Pure bliss with the man she loves. Who could ask for more?

**June**

"Eponine!"

"Yes Papa?"

She could see sadness in his eyes.

"Mama is calling for you."

"What's wrong Papa?"

"She doesn't have much longer."

"Papa, don't say that."

"Go to her."

She ran up to her mother's bed side.

"Mama."

"My beautiful little girl, going to New York. Going so far from so little." A tear grazed down Eponine's cheek. "Do not cry my dear. So sweet you are. So pure when we tried to keep you engrossed in dirt. I am so sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for. Mom, without you and dad and little Azelma and Gavroche, I would have become an awful person. Without everything, I would not be who I am today. Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." And with that she was gone, forever. Eponine broke out into sobs and she heard someone walk up behind her.

"What the hell have you done?"

"Papa, I-"

"You killed her!" He threw her to the ground, bruising her already damaged body. She felt the kicks and punches before, but they never had such furry.

"GET OUT!" The man screamed and shout, but he was not her papa.

She barely made it out the door, know some of her bones broken. She ended up at the cafe, being that it was only 10 minutes away.

She walked through the door, seeing many of the Amis standing there.

"Eponine, what-"

Enjolras was cut off by darkness.

Enjolras watched as Eponine crashed onto the cold floor.

"EPONINE!"

The Amis all ran to her aid. Enjolras lifted the damaged girl off the ground and started yelling orders.

"Someone call an ambulance."

"Get me water."

"Give her space."

But whatever Enjolras said didn't bring Eponine back to consciousness.

The ambulance arrived in what seemed like hours. They quickly loaded Eponine into the car and turned towards the Amis. Only 1 of you can ride with her.

The men looked around and finally looked at Enjolras, obviously deciding he should go.

"Go Enjolras."

"What?"

"You are her best friend. She'll be happy to see you if she wakes up."

Without a word he climbed into the ambulance.

"Keep her safe."

Enjolras nooded his head to signify that he would protect his friend, the girl that had stole his heart.

He gripped the unconious girl's hand.

"Eponine, if you leave me...just don't ok?"

The Amis were all in the waiting room. They had even gotten Marius and Cosette to show up.

"How is Eponine?"

"We don't know."

In the corner of his eye, Enjolras saw the doctor approach them. He was out of his seat in an instant.

"How is she?"

"Not to good. A couple of broken bones, one in her wrist was completely shattered. She keeps asking for whoever 'Enjolras' is. I've gotten her into a stable state, so you can visit her _one at a time._"

"Thank you."

"Go Enjolras."

He turned to look at his friends. They truly care about him. He gave them a smile and followed a nurse to his love.

After several turns, the nurse walked through a door to a single room.

"Here", the nurse muttered.

Eponine looked at him. He could see the black eye forming.

"Eponine-"

"Enjolras, thank you."

"What happened."

"My...my mother...she...she passed away."

"Oh Eponine. I am so sorry." He leaned in for a hug, but received a kiss.

"My..my father...he...thought that I...that I killed her. I was...was at her bedside...when she...left."

He craddled the broken, mother-less girl.

"All the Amis are here."

"Really?"

"Even Marius and Cosette."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"Can I wait to see everyone till after dinner?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you."

"I live to serve my queen."

"Oh, I broke the marble. And then I wouldn't be a queen. I'm Apollo's girl."

"Forever."


	12. Chapter 11

After about an hour later, Enjolras came back into the waiting room, only to be bombarded with questions.

"How is she?"

"What did she say?"

"What happened?"

"Did you speak to her doctor?"

"Guys", Enjolras muttered, "stop the questions and give me a minute to actually speak." As silence fell over the group, Enjolras spoke again. "Her mother passed away today, and Eponine was at her bedside. Her father thought Eponine killed her, so he hit her. She is devastated, but she moves to New York in 2 weeks. She shouldn't go home."

"Don't you have an extra room?"

"Well, yes."

"Then let her stay with you."

"But-"

"No buts. You are the only one not living with their parents. Just let her stay there for 2 weeks. Then we can all move to NYC together."

"Well, let's have Eponine decide", Marius cut in. "They broke up, so maybe she can use attic in my place."

"No Marius."

"Why not?"

"A- Cosette probably would hate it. B- We don't want you anywhere near Eponine."

"And why is that?"

"Because the last time you two were alone, you kissed her!"

Cosette looked at him in shock.

"You did what?"

"When Enjolras and Eponine were going out, he kissed her."

"But we were together then..."

"I-"

"YOU KISSED EPONINE WHEN WE WERE TOGETHER!"

"Yes Cosette, but-"

"WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU DONE?! DID YOU DO HER AS WELL? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

The little blonde stormed out of the room.

"Nice going bro", Grantaire commented,

"Shut up!" Marius yelled at the drunk.

"Hey, I'm not the one who kissed someone else's girlfriend while going out with someone."

"I'm going to see Eponine", Marius muttered walking toward Eponine's room.

"Marius, wait." Enjolras caught up with his friend.

"What do you want Enjolras?"

"I just want to make sure Eponine is ok. The last time you two talked alone didn't end well, so I'm removing the tension."

"Whatever."

Without even knock, Marius just walked in the room.

"FUCK! SHIT! CRAP! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Eponine was barely dressed standing i the center of the room. The two males just stared at the beauty attempting to cover herself with fists of clothing.

"Eponine."

"GET OUT!"

Marius practically sprinted out the room.

"Dang girl", Enjolras muttered.

"Get out. I am not finished changing."

"I've seen you in less." The comment got a pillow thrown toward his head. "Fine. You got 3 minutes."

He walked out of her room to find Marius giving him a confused look.

"What?"

"What were you guys talking about?"

"None of your business Pontmercy."

"I think it is."

"No, it isn't."

"You got your chance with her. You had it, now stop it and let me have her."

"Really?"

"I liked Eponine since I met her, but I didn't know how much till I saw her with you. I tried to make her jealous and come to me, but it didn't work."

"Well, she likes someone else."

"Who?"

"She won't tell me."

"I bet its Grantaire."

"I'M READY BOYS", Eponine screamed from inside the room.

Marius burst through the door.

"Dear 'Ponine. How are you?"

"I've been better."

Enjolras moved to sit by her bedside. She gripped his hand in longing.

"So 'Ponine. We were talking about how you only have 2 weeks until you are moving out, so you shouldn't go home-"

"So we were thinking you should come live in my attic", Marius stated, cutting of the blonde.

"Or I have an extra room at my place. Your choice."

"Although I love the attic idea, I'm gonna go with the room. Sorry Marius."

The freckled man seemed to deflate.

"I'll be right back. I need some water."

He left, out of sight but not out of mind.

"What's wrong with Marius?"

"He and Cosette had a fight."

"What?" Eponine murmured in disbelief.

"Yep. She found out about that kiss a while ago. Wasn't too happy about it, to say the least."

"Well that should be fun."

"It can't get worse."

The night she had moved into Enjolras aparetment could be considered rememberable. Every night was spent into each other's arms.

Everyday a different Amis came to visit her,but since they are just so thick, they never noticed the looks or the hand holding Eponine and Enjolras shared.

Then came New York.

Eponine had rented a small closet-like apartment a few blocks away from Enjolras' place. Half of Eponine's clothing slowly made it into his closet along with several of her must-haves. School started in August. The Amis found this cute little bar called the Musain. It felt like they were there 24/7 all day everyday. Eponine applied for a job there about a month ago and hadn't heard anything. She just assumed she didn't get the position.

Her new cell phone rang and she already thought she knew who it was.

"Hello?"

"Good morning. Are you Miss Thenadier?"

"Yes"

"We would like to offer you a job at the Musain."

"Really? I'll take it!"

"Then we shall see you tomorrow night. Good day Miss Thenadier."

"Call me Eponine."

"Good day Eponine."

"See ya."

_Les SMS_

_Me: ENJOLRAS! I GOT THE JOB!_

_Enjolras: Thts gr8 Ep._

_Me: We should celebrate 2nite._

_Enjolras: Sounds like a plan ;)_

Combeferre was standng outside Enjolras' door along with the rest of the Amis.

"How do we get in?"

"I have a key."

The guys were worried about Enjolras. The marble man had missed his morning classes, which he _never _did.

"Can we just get in?"

Combeferre unlocked the door and the Amis filed into their friend's apartment.

"Hey 'Ferre."

"Yeah Joly?"

Holding a bra, the medical student stared at the group.

"What the heck?"

"I found it on his floor."

"Is there something he isn't telling us-"

The discussion was cut off when the bedroom door opening. But it wasn't their friend that walked out. It was Eponine.

The brunette wore a tank and her underwear. Keeping her eyes shut, she made her way around the kitchen, making coffee. She didn't notice the college students staring at her.

"Eponine?"

She jumped a mile. Eyes glaring at the men.

"What the hell guys?"

"Why are you in Enjolras' apartment?"

"Um...Well last night I came over because me apartment need to be fixed, and I fell asleep in the couch. Enjolras got up for his classes and I took the empty bed-"

The poor girl was cut off by the marble man, who was standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Eponine-"

"They know."

"I got that, but maybe you should put these on." He threw her a pair of sweatoants. The girl caught them and wuickly put them on.

"Thanks."

"So you two are?"

"Yep."

"Since when?"

"A little after junior prom."

"WHAT?! How could have kept it up for a year and a half?"

"Simple. No talking, no touching when there are other people around."

"But...but..."

"Are you guys done?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Enjolras, you can answer their questions. I'm going to go get ready."

She left, leaving the boy alone with all his friends.

"So you and her."

"Yep."

"Since prom."

"Yep."

"That make me feel better." "What? I thought he was asexual. I was clearly wrong."

"So, how do you feel about her?"

"I really like her. She technically lives here, name on the lease and everything. I'm just waiting for us to graduate. If we make it till then, I'm going to propose."

"Well, we'll be **dang **if you two don't amke it to graduaton."

"ENJOLRAS!"

The marble man ran to the bedroom upon hearing his name. the rest of the Amis hazily followed, but he stopped them when they got to the bedroom door.

"Eponine isn't feeling well. Do you think I could meet you guys later."

"Yeah, text us."

The guys left, leaving the two lovers alone.


	13. Chapter 12

Eponine continues to retch all morning, Enjolras stayed by her side, comforting her.

"I am so sorry."

"It is fine. Calm down. Its not your fault."

"But...but they know."

"So, I'm glad. No more hiding, right?"

"Yeah."

"I love you Eponine."

"I love you too Enjolras."

Eponine was sick all week. She would retch all morning, experience migrans and cramps. She hated it. That week, she had not gone to any classes, and Enjolras truly worried for her along with many of the Amis. They took turns taking care of her.

Enjolras had just returned from school.

"Eponine."

He recieved now answer. His worry grew as he saw that she was not in the kitchen or bedroom.

"EPONINE."

He heard a sweak in the bathroom. He turned to fid Eponine sitting on the floor.

"Eponine, what's wrong?"

She said nothing, just handing him a white stick that she had in her hand. Taking it, Enjolras realized it was a pregnancy test, with a pink plus sign on it. Eponine was pregnant.

Pregnant.

_Pregnant._

With his kid.

He was going to be a father, spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved and his child.

"Eponine, this is great."

"But I'm too young. I can't even drink yet. Enjolras, you are forgetting I'm only 18."

"But...but .."

"But why can't you let yourself be happy?"

"Because, if I'm happy, I will fall harder."

"This is great, ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can we not tell the Amis? Just for like 2 months?"

"Whatever you want."

"Thank you."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring my baby."

"Who said it was yours?" Enjolras could tell she was kidding by the smirk on her face.

"Haha. Very funny."

The days past and Eponine regained her strength enough to go to the doctors. She tried to get Enjolras not to come, only to fail.

"You really don't have to."

"But I _want _to."

"Really, no."

"Come on. Its mine too."

"So? Your job is done."

"you wish."

"No, I really don't."

"Miss Thenadier?"

"Yes?"

"The doctor is ready for you."

"Thank you."

"You ready?"

"Yep."

The bad news kept ringing in Eponine's ear. _You are not pregnant. _She still couldn't believe it. _ Not Pregnant. _Is it wrong that Eponine wanted the baby? Sure it would be out of wedlock, but it would be with Enjolras.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. Test can be false right?"

"I'll leave you too," the doctor mutters as she exits the room.

"Eponine?"

"Yes love?"

"Are you ok?"

"I really though I was pregnant."

"We could try again."

"No. We didn't try the 1st time. I don't want to try. I'm fine Enjolras. I didn't want a baby now anyway."

"Alright. LLet's go out tonight. I'm going to take my special girl to dinner."

"Thank you."

"Marius is coming for Christmas."

"Great."

"Yeah. It should be intresting."

"Where is he staying?"

"On our couch..."

"What?"

"He didn't have anywhere else. I just suggested...And he accepted."

"Fine, but I'm not cleaning up any blood."

"Who said there will be blood?"

"One of you is bound to bunch the other..."

"Fine."


	14. Chapter 13

Marius arrived 2 days before Christmas. He had bags under his eyes and he looked really stressed out.

"Eponine."

"Hello dear Marius."

"How have you been?"

"I'm good."

"Eponine?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you in Enjolras' apartment?" Aparently none of the Amis had told him of their relationship.

"Um... Marius, me and Enjolras are together-"

"Again?"

"Yeah-"

"But didn't he hurt you?"

"No..._YOU _hurt me. With that kiss. You made him look at me different. It was because of you, and I have to thank you."

"What?"

"Me and Enjolras never broke up, we just didn't want the Amis in our relationship just as you and Cosette did-"

"I broke up with Cosette."

"Why?"

"Because, Eponine, I love you."

"Stop."

"What?"

"You had 2 years. 2 FREAKING YEARS!"

"Eponine-"

"And you just did nothing. You knew how I felt. I was yours for 2 YEARS, and then I met Enjolras. Not the marble man you know, the actual Enjolras. Its healthier. Its better."

"Don't say that."

"But it is. He loves me back-"

"I love you-"

"Then why don't you want me happy?"

"I do."

"Not with him. That is a selfish love. I do not want that love."

"Really Eponine?"

"I loved you once. I loved you so much that I set you up with Cosette so that you are happy! It killed me. But it was love, selfless love. That is the kind of love I want. And you cannot give it to me!"

She turned onto her heels and left.

"Eponine", Maiurs called after her.

"Good day Marius."

"Eponine wait-"

"I'm never going to wait for you again."

_Le SMS_

_Enjoras: Heard what happend w/ Marius. Rlly sry bb._

_Me: Its OK._

_Enjolras: I'll b home 5:30 2 take you out._

_Me: KK_

I can't understand it. Eponine had been flinging herself at me from freshman year to sophmore year. Why was she so different? Why did she pick Enjolras? Of all people, she hd to pick his best friend. Oh, how he hated his friend now. The marble man had stolen the dark beauty from him. But why? Enjolras hated women as a high schooler. He shunned any women that cam onto him. Now thinking, was it because of Eponine? Oh, I hope not. I watched Apollo stare at her, but I didn't think she returned his affections. This selfless love she spoke of was nonexistent. Surely Enjolras would hate it if Eponine was with another.

As if on que the marble man walked through the door.

"Enjolras?"

"Yes Marius."

"How would you feel if Eponine was with me?"

"Would she be happy?"

"I would hope so."

"Then I would cheerish my time with her and wish you two the best, as long as he is happy."

So it does exist, this selfless love. Both Eponine and Enjolras had it. But why don't I have it? _Because you didn't need it. Eponine waited on you hand and foot, and instead, you just fucked Cosette._

Why didn't I see her? Why did I have to wait to see how she really was until prom? Why did she have to go with Enjolras? Why? Why?

"Eponine."

"What do you want?"

"I'm so sorry."

"No, you aren't."

"What makes you say that?"

"You can't change the type of love you give just by changing what you say."

"Eponine, please."

"I have to go get ready for a date. Can you try and leave me alone?"

She walked away again, only to return a few moments later in a strapless cocktail dress that hugged her body. Her hair was tied back into a loose bun, showing off her face which seemed flawless. She had some eyeliner and mascara, probably along with foundation, giving her a angelic face. Her black sheer stockings led from the tip of the dress at her thigh to her black 4" heels. She pranced into the room, ready for her date. Her phone rang and she left without a word. Marius watched her go wishing that she would come back alone, without his friend.

Enjolras and Eponine came upon a new bar. The hostest led them to a table in the back. Their waiter introduced herself as Musichetta and took their order. The server wore a short skirt, fishnets and a corset. It took the couple a while to realize what kind of bar this was.

"Let's go."

"Alright Enjolras."


	15. Chapter 14

After the date, they came home and found their guest missing. The was a letter on the counter addressed to Eponine.

_Dear Eponine,_

_I thought about what you said. I'm staying with the other Amis. I just want you to be happy._

_With all my love, Marius_

Marius was gone, probably off with Jehan, who was Marius' favorite Amis.

"He's gone."

"What?"

"Enjolras, Marius left us."

"Why?"

"Because he wants to have selfless love, like the love I share with you."

"I love you Eponine."

"I love you Enjolras."

Happiness can only las so long. Weeks after the holiday, Enjolras and Eponine had a fight. No one knows what it was about, but it was bad. Eponine had moved in with Bahorel and Enjolras engulfed himself in his work.

The Amis were worried for their friends. Who wouldn't be? Eponine had been fired for skipping work and was looking aimlessly for a job. The guys were afraid were she would end up. They had a right to be.

The heard Eponine had met a guy who would employ her at his bar. Montparnassewas his name. She had made female friends and had started to stop hanging around them. They all missed her, even Enjolras.

Eponine worked at the club call _The Bunny_. She and Enjolras had been there before, on their date over the holidays. Sure she felt bad, but it was money.

Her and 'Chetta became close friends. they did everything together. 'Chetta introduced Eponine to her friends and the girl had started to show her the world that lay underneath her nose.

Montparnassealso sold women's bodies to pigs to help them pay debts to him. He also sold drugs**.**

Eponine got addicted. The stuff kept the pain away, all of it. She would do anything to keep it away.

"Enjolras, come one man. Lighten up! Its been months since she left."

"Its not that easy."

"Then let us take you to The Bunny."

"Do we really need to?'

"Yes."

"Fine."

The boys took their depressed friend to the club. What awaited the arrival, none would guess. Maybe it was fate, or maybe just coincidence, but Eponine Thenadier worked at The Bunny.

"Eponine?"

"Hey, how may I- Enjolras?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here. What are _you _doing here?"

"The Amis dragged me here. Eponine, do you know what this place is?"

"Yes. Yes I do." The girl glanced over her shoulder to see 'Parnasse who had an angry look on his face. "Enjolras, I have to get back to work. I'll have 'Chetta wait on you guys. I-"

"Eponine, what is going on?"

"I have to go before Montparnasse gets angry."

"Who is Montparnasse?"

"My boyfriend-"

"Your _What?"_

"He and I started going out a while ago, after we, well, we fought."

"Well it wasn't my fault."

_It was a chilly night in March. Enjolras had just gotten home to find Eponine sobbing on the couch._

_"Eponine, what is wrong?"_

_"Azelma,"she whispered between sobs._

_" What happened?"_

_"She...she...she was killed...killed by...by my...my dad."_

_"Oh Eponine."_

_"Stop."_

_"Stop what?"_

_"Stop the sympathy. I have to go back."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, Alzelma was killed caused she didn't want to sell herself like my dad made me. So he killed her. What about Gavroche? What happens to him? He can't sell his body, so what will my dad do to him?"_

_"Eponine, we can bring Gavroche out here. You don't have to go back. I had no idea-"_

_"No one did. Not Marius, not Cosette, not the Amis, no one."_

_"Why didn't we know."_

_"Because of the looks, Enjolras! I hate charity, sympathy! I can handle myself."_

_"Clearly you can't if you let your father sell you!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Why Eponine? Is it because I'm right?"_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_She ran out, never to return. What an idiot Enjolras was. He pushed her out of his life. He pushed away his sunlight, his reason of living. Gone, without as much as a goodbye._

"No? Really Enjolras?"

"How is the family?"

"They sold Gavroche and are gladly accepting my profit here."

"Why are you giving to them?"

"Cause don't want them out here! I'm their only kid left."

"Eponine, can we talk about us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause the last time I talked to you I ended up here, with all my friends gone."

"You choose to kick them out-"

"Because every single time I look at them, I see you! I can't do this anymore Enjolras! I love you, but you can't accept me for me, so we can't do it-"

"No, you don't want to do it!"

"Fine! Enjoy tonight. Maybe if you stay, you can catch my show!"

She stormed off, leaving the marble man all alone.

"Hey babe."

"What do you want 'Parnasse?"

"You."

Eponine knew Montparnasse was drunk, and a drunk pimp was not good for anyone.

"'Parnasse, you are drunk. You should go sleep it off-"

"No. You haven't let me touch you since we started! I want you now or you are fired."

"Montaparnasse, no." Eponine hit the ground with a thud. She felt his body ontop of her, but her vision was blurred. She felt the already short skirt be pushed high onto her thighs.

"NO! STOP!" Eponine shrieded and fought with all her might. "STOP!"

"What is going on here?" Of course, he had to be here.

"Fuck off. I'm doing stuff with my girlfriend."

"Does she want it?"

"'Course!"

"Don't answer for her." He turned to the girl. "Do you want this."

"No."

He extended his hand as if to offer her a new future. "Come with me."

"Ok Enjolras."

"You know him?"

"Shut up you rat."

"Don't call me a rat you stuck up little-"

"Stop Montparnasse."

"What?"

"Stop it."

"The slut speaks!"

"Why you-"

"Let's go Enjolras." She practically pulled the marble man all the was to the Musain, where they were met with the rest of the Amis.

"Eponine! We missed you so much!"

"What is wrong with Enjolras?"

"What on Earth are you wearing?"

"We thought he was kidnapped when he didn't come back from the club."

The little brunette spoke up, silencing the curious Amis.

"Someone needs to help me calm Enjolras down-"

"Eponine."

"Yeah Coufeyrac?"

"He looks pretty calm to me."

She turned to meet crystal blue eyes. They were clouded with anger or hurt or sympathy, just love.

"Enjolras?"

"What were you doing at the Bunny?"

"This is a conversation for another time."

"No, I want to know."

"I work there. Best paying job I could get."

"But-"

"No. 'Parnasse offered the job as a waitress, and then I got promoted. He doesn't like others having me, so I'm just eye-candy. Don't worry."

"No, move back in. Please."

"I can't. No charity, remember?"

"Please Eponine. Just think about friend-type relationship. Please. I'll make you pay rent, just stay away, please."

"It's my job Enjolras."

"But it will kill you."

"Do you think I care anymore?


End file.
